To Save a Prarie Boy
by sithlorde1988
Summary: What if, instead of being fed a daily diet of sexist views and being homeschooled, Ezekiel went to go live with the older brother he never knew? AU, pre-TDI, may lead into TDI, pairings and longer summary inside! Rated M for abuse, blood, swearing. R & R!
1. Saving Ezekiel

_**A/N: Here's the first chapter of a fic that I had the idea for yesterday. What if, instead of having sexist views drilled into him from an early age, Ezekiel found out he had a older half-brother who lived away from home, and who allowed him to lead a better life? AU, before TDI, may lead into TDI. This story has the following characters in it: Ezekiel, Izzy, Harold, Duncan, Trent, Noah, Beth, Cody, Gwen, Geoff, Alejandro, Eva. **_

_**On a related note, the pairings (which won't be implemented until later) are as follows: Heather/Alejandro*, Ezekiel/OFC, Katie/secondary OC, Duncan/secondary OFC, DJ/Gwen, Noah/LeShawna, Trent/Bridgette, Geoff/Izzy, Owen/Sadie, Harold/Heather**, Tyler/Sierra, Courtney/ OC.**_

So, without further ado, here's chapter 1 of Am I a Prairie Boy…..or a Young Hood?

Chapter 1- My WHAT?

**(Ezekiel's POV)**

"Ezekiel, get down here now!" my dad said to me, while I was laying on my bed pondering the events of the day, which had led to me being stuck where I am now. Oh, before I forget, my name is Ezekiel Housan-Prigmore. I bet some of you are wondering why I have two last names. Well, it started about two weeks ago, when I was sitting around the table at a family dinner, one I had no idea would be much much more than that…

_**(FLASHBACK, still Ezekiel's POV)**_

"Ezekiel, did you get your chores done?" my father asked me.

"Yes, sir. Got em all done, eh." I replied, somewhat fearfully, as I'd seen what my father does when you don't do what needs doing, unless you were a girl in which case you did nothing, since to my dad, girls are useless and weaker than boys, and always in need of a boy's guiding hand. I myself disagree with this, and still do to this day, since I've since had it proven wrong on many occasions.

"Good, boy, good. So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" my father asked.

"I dunno, eh. Probably just lay on my bed and do nothing." I replied.

"You most certainly will NOT. We just got this for you in the mail from a young man named Joshua, who claims to be your brother. You're to read this and then write him back, THEN you can lay about." my father snapped. I nodded semi-fearfully, knowing that if I valued my life, I should do what my dad said. So, I took the letter in my shaking hands, and went upstairs to read it. The letter read as thus:

_Dear Ezekiel,_

_How are you doing, little bro? I bet you're wondering why I call you that AND how I know your name. Well, the answer is simple: I'm your older half-brother. Dad, as good a guy as he is, in his ignorance neglected to mention you had been born before he sent me to live with my birth mom, citing "unnecessary financial strain" as the cause for leaving me with her. Before you go to snap at our dear father, note that he probably had his reason, though I am worried that he might be corrupting you with his sexist views, and to that end, I asked my mom, and she's willing to let you come and move in to my house here in California, but we wouldn't be able to come get you for at least another week, if not two weeks. I know you might be wondering who I am, since I've yet to introduce myself. As Father probably told you, my name is Joshua. But my full name is Joshua Daniel Prigmore, though technically I could claim Prigmore-Hausen, since that's your last name as well, but since we have different mothers, I have only the Prigmore surname. Anyhow, so, how's life treating you? Write me back when you can, ASSUMING Father taught you to write and schooled you like he was supposed to. If you decide to come, and that's NOT the case, it will be remedied in quick order. So, be sure to write back, bro. I look forward to hearing back from you._

_Sincerely, _

_Joshua D. Prigmore_

_P.S.: Zeke, make sure you attach a picture so we can see what you look like. I've done the same in this letter, so you can get a look at me, assuming Father didn't burn them. Look in the envelope to be sure, bro._

I looked up from the letter, pale faced, but unsurprised, as Joshua had hit the nail on the head on several counts. So, I decided to go ask my father about the pictures. I timidly walked downstairs.

"Uh, Dad, you busy?" I called down timidly.

"No, Zeke, I'm not. Why?" my dad said.

"Did that letter have any pictures in it, by chance, eh?" I asked. My dad visibly sweated, and looked guilty.

"You burned the pictures didn't you?" I asked.

"Zeke, please understand, I did it because I didn't want you knowing him. He's a disgrace to the family, you see." My dad answered. I saw red quickly afterward.

"First of all, my name is Ezekiel, second of all, from what I read in his letter, YOU are the disgrace to the family, and third of all, I wasn't sure before, but now you convinced me-" I started, as my father cut me off.

"Convinced you of what, eh?"

"Convinced me to accept his offer to go live with him, because he knew about EVERYTHING." I replied, visibly half-scowling at my father, who sputtered, then drew a shotgun and aimed it at me.

"Now listen here, you reject. You should be more grateful to me, since I loved you, taught you everything I know, showed you the truth of the world, taught you-" my dad started as I cut him off again.

"Taught me WHAT? Some half-truth about how girls are weaker and dumber that boys, and worse at sports? Well, guess what, Father? You're wrong. I've seen for myself that this is not true. AND, you haven't taught me ANYTHING, at all. I'm going to be glad when I've moved in with Joshua, because I will be well-taught, and not ignorant, like I probably would have been had I allowed myself to blindly believe your lies, but thankfully this will never be the case." I snarled.

"Right, then, that does it. Time to show you to respect me." My father said, as he cocked his shotgun, and fired at me, repeatedly…..

_**(end flashback)**_

**(Meanwhile, Joshua's POV)**

"What's taking Zeke so long to come to the door?" I asked my mom as we waited out in front of Ezekiel's house to pick him up, as we had received word a week before from Ezekiel to come and get him as soon as we could, and we left the next day to fly out and come get him, only to be told by Ezekiel's mom, who was surprised by my resemblance to Ezekiel, that he was sick and couldn't leave for a couple of days, until she finally came to us and said that he was well enough to leave this morning, which is how we got to be here now. Then, I heard it. **BOOM! **

"Mom, did you hear that too?" I asked my mom.

"You mean that gunshot, Josh?" My mom replied.

"Yes, and it sounded like it came from upstairs." I said as I moved back to get a good view of the upstairs window, and I found myself astounded at what I saw…..

It was Ezekiel, laid out against the window, visibly bleeding from a gunshot wound in his left shoulder blade, but he was punching what appeared to be Dad, presumably as a result of an argument, most likely over me.

"Mom, we need to get in that house, NOW." I said.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Because Ezekiel was the one shot, and he's bleeding up there." I said.

"Okay, you go call for help, and I'll try to save Ezekiel." Mom said to me, so I ran to a nearby house to try and phone the authorities, while Mom used her metal rod and broke down the door, then rushed upstairs, and found her ex-boyfriend beating on what was clearly Ezekiel, though he did a poor job of fighting back, due to the amount of blood that he'd lost.

She then took her rod and smacked Dad upside the head, knocking him out, and saved Ezekiel, struggling to stop the bleeding. When she succeeded at this, she managed to pack a couple of bags of Ezekiel's stuff, then get Ezekiel on the bed, and keep him safe until the ambulance arrived, followed closely by the RCMP, and then finally I came into the room, and when I saw Ezekiel laid out on the bed, with the gunshot wound, I went in, and punched Father right in the jaw, and said,

"You jealous fucking sexist redneck prick, I hope you get everything that's coming to you for this atrocity and then some. Goodbye.",

Then I slammed his bedroom door behind him, as the RCMP entered and arrested him for child abuse, and attempted murder, and then they took Ezekiel's mother away, due to supposedly trying to knock out the RCMP as they came to take Father into custody. One of the RCMP stopped and turned to face me.

"Ordinarily, what you just did could have serious consequences, but due to the circumstances, we'll just let you off and call it self-defense. I hope you can give your brother a better life." he said to me.

"My mother and I can definitely do that, officer. Thanks." I said to the officer, then went back into the room where Ezekiel was laying, being treated by the paramedics, while Mother held his hand and told him he was going to be okay, until, some fifteen minutes later, the paramedics got up.

"Ma'am, his bleeding has stopped, and we were able to heal most of the injuries, but we still suggest you take him to the hospital for a professional once-over, before you take him home, okay?" The main paramedic said.

"Yes, sir." we said, and while the paramedics left, we took Ezekiel, well Mom carried him while I loaded up his stuff and we headed out to the car, and drove to the hospital. Once we got there, however, Mom tried to get out of the car, only to feel a lot of pain, and I saw why: her ankle was bleeding and looked like it had sustained an injury there that hadn't been there before.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, son." Mom replied.

"If you say so, but I still think we should get you looked at just to be sure." I said, and she hobbled into the hospital while I carried Ezekiel, who was still unconscious, in my arms, and Mother held my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, sir, may I help you?" she said, turning around.

"Yes, my brother is severely injured and may need medical attention, and my mother looks to have been shot in the ankle." I replied, gesturing to where Mom was leaning on my shoulder.

"Very good. Katie!" the lady at the front desk said, gesturing to one of the nurse's assistants. She was fairly pretty, with light milk-chocolate colored skin, fair complexion, an attractive hourglass figure, and had what appeared to be black hair.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Katie asked.

"Take this lady and young man back to the ER, so that they can be looked over. This young man (here she gestured to me) is going to help carry the other young man as apparently they are brothers." the lady at the front desk said.

"Yes, Ma'am. Well, the two of you can follow me." Katie said, gesturing to me and Mom. We then headed into the waiting room.

"So, you, what's your name, and what are your brother and mother's names?" Katie asked me, smiling slightly, so that I found myself momentarily looking into her luscious chocolate colored oval shaped eyes, and thought to myself, _Wow, she's really pretty, and easy on the eyes, _then I found myself blushing slightly, though thankfully she paid it no notice.

"My name is Joshua Prigmore, and these are my mother Lavender, and my little brother Ezekiel." I said, gesturing to Mom and Ezekiel, who was still unconscious, but in Mom's arms while I was interviewed by Katie.

"Ok, then. How old are you, Mr. Prigmore?" Katie asked me.

"I'm currently 15, but I'll be 16 in about 2 more months." I replied.

"I'm 14, myself. How old are your mother and brother?" Katie asked.

"Mom's 59, and Ezekiel is 13, going to be 14 next week." I replied.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" Katie asked.

"Ezekiel here was found being abused and apparently shot by our father. While Mother was inside rescuing him alone, I ran to phone the authorities, who currently have our father and Ezekiel's mother in custody. Also, I think my mother got either hit or shot in the foot while she was rescuing Ezekiel, and as a result her ankle is bleeding. " I replied.

"I see, well, I need you to help your mother to the ER, but Ezekiel might need to be carried on a stretcher." Katie said, signaling for a stretcher.

"Okay." I said, and Mom and I headed to the ER, while Katie wheeled Ezekiel in, then she told me to wait outside while they examined Mom and Ezekiel, so I did, opting to walk outside to phone Justin and inform him of the situation, but not before asking Katie to have someone let me know how the examination went, which she agreed to, before she went back inside, though not before I spotted what looked to be the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks as she went back into the ER.

I then turned around and went outside to phone Justin and Jesse, and let them know how our trip went, though I was unaware of the presence of two pairs of eyes staring at me from inside a pair of bushes directly behind me….

_**A/N: And here ends Chapter 1! So, what do you think? Good? Not so good? Should I continue the plotline? Leave me a PM or a review letting me know so I can prepare accordingly! Also, for anyone who reads my Total Drama Reloaded fic, I'm working on a chapter for it next! So please leave me reviews and PM's! Thanks!**_

_**Sithlorde1988**_

***=Heather and Lindsay both develop crushes on Alejandro, BUT Heather is the one to get him.**

**** Alejandro, however, has other agendas, as Heather will quickly find out, in addition to her discovering her hidden feelings for one redheaded nerd who possesses "mad skills".**


	2. Joshua's Discovery

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of To Save a Prairie Boy, and in honor of this occasion, we have the prairie boy himself, Ezekiel, to do the disclaimer. Hit it, Zeke!**_

_**Ezekiel: sithlorde1988 doesn't own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, sadly, because if he did, I'd be getting better treatment, instead of being always kicked off first, and being turned into a Zombie, mostly, in Total Drama World Tour.**_

_**SL88: Quite right, Zeke. Still, you have to agree you got some form of vindication (sort of) at the end of World Tour. Also, thanks for the disclaimer! Hit it! And now here's chapter 2!**_

_**Ezekiel: On with the show, eh!**_

**Chapter 2- Ezekiel's Stor**

**(Joshua's POV)**

I had just gotten out of the hospital from getting Ezekiel admitted to the hospital, along with Mother, and was getting ready to get on the phone to fill Justin and Jesse in on the details of our mission, unaware of the fact that I was being watched by two pairs of eyes.

I flipped out my cell phone, and dialed Justin's number.

"ring….ring…ring…..Hello?" Justin answered me.

"Hey, bro, it's Joshua." I answered back. Justin seemed to deadpan upon hearing my voice, though I paid it no notice.

"How are you, bro?" Justin asked me.

"I'm doing fairly good, I suppose, though I'm not sure I could say the same of Mom and Ezekiel." I replied. Justin raised his eyebrows in surprise at this.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Simple. When we went to save Ezekiel, we found him with a gunshot wound in his shoulder blade, and our dad standing over him looking like he was killing him, so Mom went in to subdue him while I ran to get help.

When I arrived later with the authorities, Mom had knocked the bastard out, and was treating some of Ezekiel's wounds to the best of her ability, when the ambulances showed up and escorted us to the hospital, since Mom and I drove Ezekiel, who is in a bad way I think, and when we got there, Mom's ankle started bleeding, so I had her admitted to the ER too, just in case. Surprisingly, the nurse who attended to them is pretty cute." I said, in an off-hand way. Justin seemed to be smirking based on his tone.

"Joshua, make sure Mom and Ezekiel are okay, then get them home, safely. There'll be time for scoring chicks later." He said to me, joking around.

"Okay, will do. Hey, I gotta go, looks like Katie wants me." I said, as I hung up the phone, right as Justin was about to ask me something else. Then I walked into the hospital.

"You wanted me?" I asked Katie once I got into the hospital again.

"Yes. Ezekiel and your mother just finished up their examinations, and your mother needs an X-ray to confirm it, but it looks like she got her ankle fractured by a bullet, and Ezekiel is pronounced to be in a coma at this time, but he may recover sooner rather than later, but it's still unconfirmed when he'll recover." Katie said to me.

"That's good to hear, a bit sad about Ezekiel, but I'm sure between your capable efforts, as well as those of myself and my mom, we'll have Ezekiel up and around in no time." I said. Katie, needless to say, blushed at the praise that was so unexpected.

"Um, thanks." she said finally after getting her voice back. I simply looked her up and down slowly as if assessing her, smiling ever so slightly afterward to let her know I liked what I saw, causing her to blush again, even brighter red than before, which I smirked at, partly to hide my own blush. I turned back to stare into Katie's eyes, then after surprising both of us by catching Katie's lips in mine, I looked her in the eyes.

"I have to go out and check into something. Keep a close eye on my mom and Ezekiel, and if my mom asks, I went to go get what's left of Ezekiel's stuff." I replied as I then kissed her again, surprising myself more than Katie, who simply seemed dumbstruck by the spontaneous display of affection, then recovered enough to return the kiss with a small degree of passion.

"Okay then. Hurry back from your errands." she said, as she waved timidly to me while I took off running from the hospital looking for the eyes I saw in the bushes.

(Meanwhile, ? POV)

"You idiot! You almost got us caught!" A male voice shouted at the person next to him, who pouted as if offended.

"Aw come on Al, I can't help that I have a nervous twitch." the second person said, rolling their eyes in annoyance.

"Heather, focus! If the boss finds out we failed to whack that Prigmore brat and the home schooled twerp, he'll have our hides. So we need to redouble our efforts." The male replied to the now named Heather.

"Of course…Alejandro, I'm well aware of that fact. Don't you think I know that we need to waste those fools, but Prigmore mentioned a name when he was on the phone, Katie I believe he said it was." Heather interjected.

"True, so he obviously has a crush on this Katie OR she and he are good friends, and I think she might be helping tend to Ezekiel. So, if we get HER, we can lure Prigmore out and take him, leaving our way clear to finish off Ezekiel. We can't screw this one up though, Heather." Alejandro said. Heather glared at Alejandro.

"Don't be stupid. Of course we can't." she said. The two then took off into the shadows to report to their insidious master, unaware of how close Joshua had been to them, nor how much of their plot he'd overheard.

(Joshua's POV)

"Crap, those two are incompetent imbeciles, aren't they?" I thought to myself as I saw the two of them take off running, but then I shrugged, and turned to where they were standing, and saw that in their hasty retreat, they'd dropped a red laptop computer, so, being the computer lover that I was, I couldn't help but sit down and start toying around with it, and managing to get it up and running with Internet access, I managed to get up a crude but effective form of AIM, and I logged on, and seeing as Daniel was online started to instant message him.

**_Deccentro265 has signed on._**

**_Vampericking has signed on._**

_Deccentro265: Hey, my ga ga gigity gangsta, what's up?_

_Vampericking: Josh? That you?_

_Deccentro265: No, it's the bloody Boogeyman! Of course it's me!_

_Vampericking: O ok then. Sup dude?_

_Deccentro265: Nm, just got done rescuing my half-brother Ezekiel from his abusive parents, and bringing him and Mom to the hospital, where I met a nurse, and she is F-I-N-E, dude._

_Vampericking: You did not! She got a single sister or friend?_

_Deccentro265: Idk, I haven't gotten to know her that well yet, but I found out that her name is Katie._

_Vampericking: You lucky bastard._

_Deccentro265:ikr? I think that if the circumstances were better, I'd totally have made a move on her by now, but the fact that they are plus the fact that I've already kissed her…_

_Vampericking: You kissed a girl you barely knew? Who are you and what have you done with Joshua Prigmore?_ (A/N: That actually happened to me once, and it ended badly, so don't ask)

_Deccentro265: It's still me, dude. I just grew up a bit is all._

**_Djcandy530 has logged on_**

**_Sylvena309 has logged on_**

_Deccentro265: Christine, Karrinda, what's up, girls?_

_Djcandy530: How's the rescue mission, Joshie?_

_Vampericking: djcandy530- Joshie? You call him Joshie? Wtf?_

_Djcandy530: Shut your trap, Daniel._

_Sylvena309: Ease up on my man, Christine._

_Djcandy530: Sorry Karrinda._

**_Muddmike77 has logged in._**

_Deccentro265: Hey, Judd, how'd you get on AIM?_

_Muddmike77: I figured out how to make one, and how to add you._

_Vampericking: Hey, Justin, didn't expect you to show up._

_Muddmike77: Of course you didn't. Then again, I'm surprised so many people are online._

_Sylvena309: Hi, Kimp!_

_Vampericking: sup Karrinda_

**_LilWilliam530 has logged on_**

_LilWilliam: hey Josh, Kman wanted me to ask you how you're able to be online._

_Deccentro: William? _

_LilWilliam: Yep._

_Deccentro: Is Kman with you?_

_LilWilliam: Yeah, I'm at his house._

_Vampericking. So am I , on my laptop._

_Deccentro: Figures._

_Muddmike: What?_

_Vampericking: What?_

_LilWilliam:What?_

_Sylvena309:What?_

_Djcandy530: What?_

_Deccentro: Nvm_

_Muddmike: You sure? It sounds like you're annoyed to me, Bro._

_Deccentro: Maybe a bit, but I'm also partially worried about Ezekiel. That and pissed off at old man Prigmore for shattering Mom's ankle._

_Muddmike: WHAT?_

_Vampericking: What are you talking about?_

_LilWilliam: wtf?_

_Djcandy: Seriously?_

_Sylvena: Ezekiel?_

_Muddmike: karrinda, Ezekiel is Joshua's half-brother who he recently found out about._

_Sylvena: oh._

_Deccentro265: LilWilliam, Djcandy, muddmike and vampericking- Yeah, there was an altercation between our mom and me and Ezekiel's dad, apparently due to his shooting poor Ezekiel in the shoulder blade, and then shooting mom in the foot while trying to fight his way free to escape before the authorities arrived, which he failed at doing, spectacularly I might add._

_Muddmike: what happened?_

_Deccentro: He got taken into custody._

**_Kaidencebarkdojo has signed on_**

_Kaidence: hay josh_

_Muddmike: Boy, get off this chat!_

_Kaidence: Aww, dad, but I never get to see Josh anymore._

_Muddmike: Too bad, this is an adult discussion he can tell you about later._

_Kaidence: Aw, okay._

**_Kaidencebarkdojo has signed out._**

_Deccentro: Harsh, but effective. Now where was I?_

_Muddmike: you and Zeke's dad is in custody?_

_Deccentro: Right. Well, long story short, he and Zeke's mom are in prison now, Zeke's in a coma, and Mom might have._

_Muddmike: That (censored long list of expletives) is lucky he's in prison because if I got my hands on him, I wouldn't be held accountable for the stuff I do to him._

_Deccentro: Kman, I know you're still on. Just get off._

_Muddmike: What are you talking about, Josh?_

_Deccentro: He's online, but invisible._

_Muddmike: Kaidence Nathanial Barkdoll, if you don't get off this chat and stay off right fucking now, you'll be grounded for the whole summer break._

_Kaidence: Fine. Fu Josh._

_Kaidencebarkdojo has signed off_

_Djcandy: How old did you say Kaidence was again?_

_Deccentro: Um, 7 almost 8. Why?_

_Djcandy: Because that's no way for a kid his age to talk or behave._

_Muddmike: I know, and he's getting punished for it, Christine._

_Vampericking: wow, your nephew's a bigger potty mouth than you are Josh._

_Deccentro: shut it please Daniel. Now then, Judd, how soon can you, Daniel, Christine, Karrinda, Kaidence, William and Jesse be up in Canada and ready to pick me, Mom and Ezekiel up?_

_Muddmike: Depends on Daniel and William and Karrinda and Christine, but hopefully not more than a couple weeks. Why?_

_Deccentro: Because I think someone's going to have to help drive Mom's car back since it was her good foot that got busted, so she's probably not going to be able to drive, and seeing as I'm not quite old enough to get a license yet, and it's too much to assume that Ezekiel will have had a license much less a permit, I think Christine is our only chance to help out with this as she's got a good driving record, or so I heard._

_Djcandy: Ya, I have a perfect driving record._

_LilWilliam: what about school for Kaidence and I?_

_Deccentro: William, it's summer break. We'll be back before the end of break._

_LilWilliam: Oh._

_Muddmike: Hold up. Who says William and Kaidence even get to go?_

_Lilwilliam: Hey!_

_Vampericking; Shut it._

_Deccentro: Ugh, stop fighting, and I thought kaidence might want a chance to see his uncles. William I suggested since I haven't seen him in awhile._

_Lilwilliam; this is true._

_Muddmike: Fine, Kaidence can go, but I have to ask William's parents if he can go._

_Deccentro: Fair enough. Daniel, how soon can you be ready to have a bag with guns, food, and supplies ready?_

_Vampericking: about two days if that._

_Deccentro: Perfect._

_Sylvena309: I'll be ready as soon as I can. Gtg. Bye guys!_

_Vampericking: Bye Karrinda!_

_Muddmike:bye_

_Deccentro: bye_

_Djcandy: bye_

_Lilwilliam: bye_

**_Sylvena309 has logged out._**

_LilWilliam: well, I better get going. Kaidence is pestering me to play BTD4 again._

_**Lilwilliam530 has signed out**._

_Djcandy: Joshie, I gotta go, Jamie's here, and he doesn't know I have his computer._

**_djcandy530 has signed off_**

_Vampericking: I gotta go too, my gramps just fell over, and I think he's having a heart attack so I gotta call 911. Bye!_

**_Vampericking has signed off_**

_Muddmike: *sighs* I gotta get off too brother, since I have to take Daniel to his grandpa's to check on him. Bye._

**_Muddmike77 has logged off._**

**_Deccentro265 has logged off._**

"Wow, that was informative." I thought to myself.

"Joshua, come over here, please. There's an emergency." Katie said, with a tone of urgency in her voice, that made me take off running.

"What's wrong, Katie?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"It's strange, but your mother appears to have just up and disappeared, but she left her walker and cane lying around." Katie replied, and I scowled as I saw a note tied to her cane on the back.

"Dear Joshua, I know you have what's mine, and I have something of yours. In case you can't figure it out, this simply won't do, so we'll have to make certain to meet up and battle. Come alone. Signed, JL." I read from the note. Then I looked and saw a eerily familiar hatchet laying on the ground and I swore, then exclaimed out loud,

"He's back! The Hatchet Lord is back!"

_**A/N: And there's the end of chapter 2. Who is the hatchet lord? What has happened to Joshua's mom? And why was there no Ezekiel focus barely in this chapter? What did you all think? Kindly leave reviews of how you liked it. **_

_**Next up: Joshua and Katie get to know one another, Katie gets a crash course in instant messenging from an unexpected source, we see more of Alejandro and Heather, and we learn more about Joshua's hatchet abilities, as well as the appearance of another Total Drama character? Who is it? Review and find out! **_

_**Until next time, this has been**_

_**Sithlorde1988, with an epic fanfic. Also, for those of you reading this that read my Total Drama Reloaded fic, I finally have some good ideas for it and am writing the next chapter later this AM. Read and review!**_


	3. Ezekiel's Recovery and A Surprise!

_**A/N: I apologize for the LONG wait, but RL caught up to me in the WORST way, what with first losing my laptop charger and now finding out it got thrown out or is lost, so I'm either going to have to buy a new one, or hope I find the missing one. I was lucky that my brother let me use his computer to update this chapter when he did. But enough of the prattle, on with the chapter! Ezekiel, the disclaimer, if you please.**_

_**Ezekiel: sithlorde1988 does NOT own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI, and if he did, which he doesn't, I'm sure I'd have been better off, but I digress.**_

_**SL88: No, you have a point there, Zeke, but for now, on with chapter 3!**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, here's the updated pairings: Ezekiel/OFC, Katie/OC, Courtney/secondary OC, a Heather/Alejandro/Harold/Blaineley love square, Gwen/Duncan, a Trent/Bridgette/Geoff love triangle, and a Noah/Sierra/Cody love triangle. Now, here's chapter 3!**_

_Chapter 3: Ezekiel's Close Encounter_

**(Ezekiel's POV)**

I opened up my eyes to what looked to be a giant white block, but then I saw a really cute girl wearing a white uniform, standing over me checking my vitals, and making sure I was okay.

"Ugh, where am I, eh?" I asked the girl, who jumped at hearing my voice, clearly surprised that I was awake.

"You're Ezekiel, right? I'm Rose, and I'll be your temporary nurse until your normal nurse, Katie, is found. As for where you are, you're in a hospital room." Rose answered me.

"Hospital? What happened to me, eh?" I asked.

"Apparently, you took a gunshot wound to the shoulder, a fracture wound in your arm, and a near concussion from head trauma, presumably as a result of being beaten on, I'd guess." Rose said, and then my memories came back to me: Joshua's letter, fighting my dad over his declaration that I would NOT be living with Joshua, and most importantly, telling him that he was wrong about Joshua, and that he was the liar, then BOOM, and nothing. I sat up with a start, and realized Joshua was nowhere in sight.

"Um, Rose, how did I get to the hospital if I was unconscious, eh?" I asked Rose.

"Your stepmother and brother brought you here, your step mom taking a gunshot wound to the ankle in the process, breaking it, but she recently got kidnapped, along with your regular nurse, by a couple of whack jobs who claim to work for someone called the Hatchet Lord, whatever that is." Rose answered me, and I blanched, as I realized that they were trying to get to Joshua, though I wasn't sure exactly HOW I knew that, I just did. I asked the nurse if there was Internet access in the hospital, and she said there was, so I asked for a laptop, which she brought me, so I could get onto AIM, and surprise Joshua.

_**DaZeke has logged on.**_

_**Deccentro265 has logged on.**_

_**Muddmike has logged on.**_

_**Djcandy has logged on.**_

_**Karrinda has logged on.**_

_**Lilwilliam has logged on.**_

_**Kman has logged on.**_

_**Vampericking has logged on.**_

**Deccentro: **Who is this?

**Da Zeke: **Would you believe me if I said it was Ezekiel?

**Deccentro: **Zeke? You're awake from your coma?

**Da Zeke: **Yup, I sure am, eh. Came out of it a couple of hours ago, as a matter of fact, to some Rose chick saying she was my temporary nurse until my normal nurse, some chick named Katie, was rescued from some whack jobs claiming to work for a Hatchet Lord, if that makes any sense, eh.

**Deccentro:** Hatchet Lord? Are you sure that's what you heard his name was, Zeke?

**Da Zeke: **Yeah, I'm positive, eh.

**Muddmike:** No, Joshua, you're not going to hunt him down on your own, so get that idea out of your head now.

**Da Zeke: **Eh, what? Who's Muddmike, and what is he talking about, eh?

**Deccentro: **Oh, sorry Zeke, this is my older brother Justin, who is helping me track down my mom, who was also apparently taken along with Katie.

**Karrinda: **So, Da Zeke, you're the famous Ezekiel Josh has told us so much about?

**Da Zeke: **Yeah, I am Ezekiel, and you are?

**Karrinda: **My name is Karrinda, and I'm Joshua's friend, as well as his friend Daniel's girlfriend.

**Vampericking: **Damn right she is!

**Deccentro: **Daniel, must you do that every time she introduces her self to someone new? And Ezekiel, this is my friend Daniel, or as he's known on here, Vampricking.

**Vampericking: **Ah, so you're the famous Ezekiel? Good to meet my best friend's brother who he never knew at last.

**Da Zeke: **Um, Josh, how many people have you told about me, eh?

**Deccentro: **umm, a fair few, but no one that I don't trust. Oh, and Ezekiel, there's two more people you should meet: my nephew Kaidence, online handle Kman, and his friend William, online handle lilwilliam.

**Kman: **Yo, sup Zeke?

**Lilwilliam: **Darn it, Kaidence, what did I tell you about posing? And hi Ezekiel, nice to finally meet you, even if only virtually. Excuse Kaidence, he's a bit on the spoiled side, and still learning how to be cool.

**Kman: **I AM NOT, WILLIAM!

**Muddmike: **Boy, stop the attitude before I whoop your little *censored*!

**Djcandy: **hey, Joshie, what's up?

**Da Zeke: **Ok, Josh, who is this, and why is she calling you Joshie?

**Deccentro: **Darn it, Christine, I asked you not to call me that unless we were alone. Sorry, Zeke, this is my gf Christine, online handle Djcandy. And Muddmike is my older brother Justin.

_**Almuerto has logged on.**_

_**Heathen has logged on.**_

_**Dirtyd52 has logged on.**_

**Deccentro: **Mom? Are you dirtyd52? And who the crap are Heathen and Almuerto? Better yet, how'd the three of you get into this chatroom? I thought it was on a private server!

**Almuerto: **Um, just one problem with that amigo, the "private server" you mentioned, used MY laptop!

**Heathen: **And as for WHO we are, that is none of your concern at the moment, Joshua.

**Deccentro: **Wait, you're those two hack job morons Alejandro and Heather aren't you? What did you do to my mom and Katie?

_**Juggalord has logged on**_

**Juggalord: **They are MY prisoners, and not what you should be worried about, fools!**Muddmike: **WTF? Who are you? And where are you keeping our mom?

**Deccentro: **Wait….Juggalord, are YOU the Hatchet Lord?

**Juggalord: **Very perceptive deduction…for a fool. I'll only say this once, so pay attention well: with the exception of Eccentro here, stay out of my way if you don't want to get hurt.

**Dirtyd52: **yes Joshua and Justin, it's your mom, don't listen to Juggalord, Heathen, or Almuerto, as they're in cahoots and this is a trap to kill Joshua and Ezekiel!

**Juggalord: **HEATHEN! ALMUERTO! Which one of you idiots let the prisoner who is my personal source of entertainment escape?

**Deccentro: **YOUR WHAT?

**Muddmike: **HIS WHAT?

**Da Zeke: **Juggalord, you douche, you don't scare me, eh. And as for what you said, so NOT cool. Mark my words, Joshua and I will stop you and save Katie and Mom!

**Heathen: **Not if we kidnap your precious flower child, Zeke!

**Almuerto: **Heathen, I thought we weren't supposed to harm her, that it was Blaineley's job?

**Juggalord: **Heathen, Almuerto, both of you shut your traps, you're not helping. And Joshua, Ezekiel, feel free to try to stop me, but I warn you now, your mom and that bimbo of a nurse that Joshua likes probably won't survive the punishment they'd get for your efforts.

**Deccentro: **WHY, YOU LITTLE, *super long censored*, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT EITHER OF THEM!

**Muddmike: **Same here if you touch my mom!

**Kman: **I'll kill you too, Juggalord!

**Lilwilliam: **I'll help them. I'm NOT someone you want to cross, Juggadork!

**Djcandy: **Anyone who messes with my Joshie messes with me, so you're going down!

**Vampericking: **No one threatens my friends and gets away with it!

**Karrinda: **I'm in agreement with all of you, Juggalord MUST…BE…STOPPED!

**Dirtyd52: **Stop, don't worry about us, just save yourselves!

**Deccentro: **Not a chance, Mom! You're more important to us than anything!

**Muddmike: **Yeah, what Josh said.

**Heathen: **You are all fools if you think you can stop the mighty Hatchet Lord!

**Almuerto: **Yes, and also you are fools for crossing the noble line of the Burromuertos! But especially for crossing the Hatchet Mafia!

**Deccentro: **THE WHAT? They're called the Hatchet Republic, you stupid *censored Mexican derogative comment*!

**Juggalord: **This is not over, fools! You will regret this! Heathen, Almuerto, come!

_**Juggalord has signed out.**_

_**Almuerto has signed out.**_

_**Heathen has signed out.**_

_**Katilicious has signed in.**_

**Da Zeke: **Does ANYONE know who Katilicious is?

**Deccentro: **I might, but if it is who I think it is, then I have to ask this: Mom, when did you learn how to use computers so well, and why teach her?

**Da Zeke: **Are you saying that Katalicious is…?

**Deccentro: **Katie? Yes, that's exactly who I think she is, so obviously mom managed to surpise me again. That said, we need to get a couple people to the hospital to keep an eye on Zeke and Rose, while the rest of us meet up to plan how we're going to bring about Heathen, Almuerto, and Juggalord's downfalls.

_**Mohawk Man has logged on.**_

_**Drama Brother T has logged on.**_

_**Drama Brother H-Bomb has logged on.**_

_**Drama Brother C-ster has logged on.**_

_**Drama Brother Pretty Boy has logged on.**_

_**Malibuchick has logged on.**_

_**Party Dude has logged on.**_

_**Cynic Dude has logged on.**_

**Deccentro: **Who the CRAP are these guys? The Drama Brothers I'm fairly familiar with, but the rest…

**Da Zeke: **Sorry, I forgot. Joshua, these are some of my friends. The Drama Brothers, comprising of Trent (Drama Brother T), Cody (Drama Brother C-ster), Harold (Drama Brother H-bomb), and Justin the Male Model (Drama Brother Pretty Boy), Duncan (Mohawk Man), Bridgette (Malibuchick), Geoff (Party Dude), and Noah (Cynic Dude). Sorry about springing them on you.

**Deccentro: **That's quite all right, Zeke. So how are you guys?

**Mohawk Man: **I'm good.

**Malibuchick: **I'm doing good.

**Cynic Dude: **Meh, I've been worse.

**Drama Brother T: **I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking.

**Drama Brother Pretty Boy: **I'm good, thanks.

**Drama Brother C-ster: **I'm doing well.

**Drama Brother H-Bomb: **I'm doing pretty premo.

**Party Dude: **I'm doing great, just waiting for the next party, lol.

**Deccentro: **That's good. Well, as I'm sure you know now, my name is Joshua, and these are my friends: Christine (Djcandy), William (lilwilliam), Karrinda (Karrinda), Daniel (vampericking), Justin, my older brother (Muddmike), Kaidence, my nephew (Kman), my mom (DirtyD52), and my prospective crush Katie (Katalicious?) It's good to meet you guys. Have you heard of the threat of Juggalord, Heathen, and Almuerto?

**Katalicious: **Yes, Josh, it's me Katie, and you feel that strongly about me already?

**Cynic Dude: **you mean the rumors of Eel-jandro, Queen Bitch, and the Hatchet Lord teaming up are true?

**Mohawk Man: **The Hatchet Lord is back?

**Malibuchick: **Sorry, never heard of any of this.

**Drama Brother T: **Yes, especially the bitch Heathen.

**Drama Brother Pretty Boy: **Got that right!

**Drama Brother C-ster: **Better believe it!

**Drama Brother H-Bomb: **Absolutely!

**Party Dude: **Dude, those guys are so NOT cool.

**Deccentro: **Bridgette, the three I mentioned are three very deadly individuals, two of whom you know as Alejandro and Heather, as Noah put them, working with the Hatchet Lord (Juggalord), who have kidnapped my mom and Katalicious in an attempt to get at me and Ezekiel, apparently.

**Malibuchick:** That's awful. I am willing to help bring these three down, as messing with someone's family is NOT okay at all!

**Drama Brother T: **I'm in too!

**Drama Brother H-bomb: **As am I!

**Drama Brother C-ster: **Ditto!

**Drama Brother Pretty Boy: **it'll probably hurt my looks, but okay.

**Party Dude: **Awesome, sounds like a party, dudes!

**Cynic Dude: **Meh, I'm in, sounds interesting, plus I'm always up to mess with Eel-jandro.

**Mohawk Man: **the Hatchet Lord must be stopped, so of course I'm in!

**Deccentro: **Excellent. So, we're all in agreement then? I gotta go now, so we'll have to get together at a later date to plan our attack. Bye guys!

_**Deccentro has signed out.**_

**Da Zeke: **Maybe we should all go, since we've been here over three hours, and we're probably tying up our phones and stuff, eh.

_**Da Zeke has signed out.**_

_**Cynic Dude has signed out.**_

_**Malibuchick has signed out.**_

_**Dirtyd52 has signed out.**_

_**Katilicious has signed out.**_

_**Drama Brother T has signed out.**_

_**Party Dude has signed out.**_

_**Karrinda has signed out.**_

_**Kman has signed out.**_

_**Lilwilliam has signed out.**_

_**Muddmike has signed out.**_

_**Drama Brother H-Bomb has signed out.**_

_**Drama Brother C-ster has signed out.**_

_**Drama Brother Pretty Boy has signed out.**_

_**Mohawk Man has signed out.**_

_**Djcandy has signed out.**_

_**Vampericking has signed out.**_

**(Meanwhile with Hatchet Lord and co., normal POV)**

"Heather, Alejandro, you fools, not only did you blow OUR cover, but you almost blew Blaineley's as well! Lucky for you, she managed to snag that bimbo that was helping Ezekiel, or he'd be recovered and with his brother, and then we'd have a REAL threat on our hands, if the Hatchet Force ever was to assemble, it could spell the end of my reign as Hatchet Lord!" the Hatchet Lord yelled at his associates, who were cowering in fear of him, making him sneer, and dismiss them. He then turned to a screen where a face was visible.

"So, Blaine, our plan is still a-go then? Good, maybe if this works, I can dispose of those two nitwits and get REAL henchmen!" the Hatchet Lord said to himself. He was quite pleased at how well his plan was coming together, musing that if he'd let that fool Maclean handle it, he'd never have succeeded, nor would he had he entrusted the project to that simpering pretty boy he installed in the Drama Brothers. He walked out of the room thinking that he'd check on his prisoners…

**End of chapter**

A/N 2: So, what did you think of this chapter? Since there's so many AIM handles, here's a rundown on who's who:

Geoff-Party Dude

Noah-Cynic Dude

Ezekiel-Da Zeke

Joshua-Deccentro

Trent-Drama Brother T

Harold-Drama Brother H-Bomb

Justin-Drama Brother Pretty Boy

Cody-Drama Brother C-ster

Bridgette-Malibuchick

Katie-Katalicious

Joshua's mom: DirtyD52

Justin (Joshua's older brother): Muddmike

Kaidence: Kman

William: lilwilliam

Daniel: vampericking

Karrinda: karrinda

Christine: djcandy

Heather-Heathen

Alejandro-Almuerto

Hatchet Lord-Juggalord

Duncan-Mohawk Man

Future:

Gwen- PastyGoth

LeShawna: ShawnieXIV

DJ: Nature's Child

Eva: Iron Woman

Chris: Sadisto

Sierra: Stalkerlicious

Sadie: Katalicious' Twin

Rose: Flowery Maiden

Blaineley: Blainerific1

Next chapter: We hear more about where Katie and Joshua's mom are being kept, and learn about how Ezekiel knows the 8 characters introduced this chapter, as well as (possibly) learning who the Hatchet Lord REALLY is!

So keep reading and reviewing!

-sithlorde1988


End file.
